Now We are Together
by Jade Pen
Summary: A series of themed Roy x Al drabbles. [Continuation, spoilers are marked for each drabble.]
1. First Night

**Author:** Jade Pen  
**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Roy Mustang x Alphonse Elric  
**Status:** 1/100  
**Drabble Word Count: **200  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, nor any of the characters therein.  
**A/N:** These drabbles are all based on themes borrowed from Touka Koukan. (archive(dot)toukakoukan(dot)com(slash)resources(slash)royalthemes(dot)html). However, as there are only twenty-five themes for 'Roy/Al', I have also decided to adapt the 'Uke Roy' and 'Roy/Ed' section for these purposes, as well as creating five original ones. Please enjoy them!  
**A/N (2):** These drabbles are an alternate continuation to my previous story, "Seducing an Angel."  
**Theme:** Uke Roy #10: "First Night."

* * *

Roy knew what was going through the young Elric's mind. The boy was shivering, not from disgust or fear, but from _anticipation_, and just a touch of nervousness. It was so obvious that he had never done anything like this before, that he had nothing to fall back on or to draw experience from. He was... vulnerable. 

Normally, Roy would have taken the initiative and ravished the boy just as he had so many women before. However... he didn't want that, not this time. He wanted Alphonse to _want_ this, to feel uncompelled.

Which was why he found himself languidly stretched on his back, naked, and smiling as Alphonse's trembling hands began running across his skin. After a moment, the boy whispered, "I'm sorry about taking so long. I... I don't know what to do."

The older man simply smiled, and answered, "It's all right. We have all night to get it right." And with that, he gently took one of those hands, and began leading Alphonse to the wonders that he had missed for so long. Perhaps the best part, however, wasn't the fact that Alphonse was a quick learner.

It was only the first night of many.


	2. Good Morning

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 2/100  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Roy/Al #1: "Good Morning"

* * *

Alphonse was _not_ a morning person. He had lostthree good years' worth of dreams, and five more of long, sleepless nights; he had too much to catch up on. This meant that he didn't give up his sleep without a fight. 

This did not translate well for Roy Mustang, who needed to leave early each morning for work. So he tried wriggling, and squirming, and out-and-out wrestling with the sleeping Elric, but to no avail. He was locked in a _deathgrip_, and all of his efforts were futile.

It didn't help that he felt so comfortable in the warm embrace, or that Alphonse really was beautiful when he was asleep. But Roy also didn't give up without a fight, personal feelings or no. So he resorted to a time-honored technique, one that had been made famous in children's tales.

As it turned out, a properly-administered kiss would, indeed, wake up even the deepest sleeper. Slowly, Al stirred to life, but didn't release his grip until another kiss coaxed his body into relaxing.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Roy teased, "But I thought Prince Charming only needed to bestow _one_ kiss before getting his reward."

"Mrmph."


	3. Enchanting Song

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 3/100  
**Word Count: **100  
**Theme:** Original #1: "Enchanting Song"

* * *

It never failed. No matter how deeply engrossed Alphonse was in his work, or how far away from the sitting room he was, he would always find himself drifting there as soon as fingers began tickling the ivory keys to the piano. 

It was a siren call, something that he could no more deny than the musician who created it. Almost unconciously, he'd float to the piano bench, and lean his head on the player'sshoulders. For the entire concert, he would be lost in a new world; composed of music and shaped by a masterful imagination.

His lover's imagination.


	4. Don't Touch That!

**Drabble Rating:** PG-13  
**Status:** 4/100  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #41: "Don't Touch That!"

* * *

"Don't touch that!" Alphonse, clad in an apron and brandishing a ladle, pointed towards one of the large, simmering pots. 

Roy couldn't suppress a smirk. _Alphonse's feeling a bit frisky today. This should be amusing_. He reached towards it again.

"Don't! Don't even _think_ about it!" With a sigh, Al went back to work.

"Don't! Musta- ah!"

Roy smiled as Al half-heartedly struggled to escape. He purred, "Are you _sure_ you don't want me to?" His hands roamed a little further down, causing Al to squirm.

"Mm..." Al's hand reached past Roy's, encouraging him to go lower...

In one smooth motion, Roy batted it aside. "Don't touch that. Only _I_ get to."


	5. Library

**Rating:** G  
**Status:** 5/100  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #4: "Library"

* * *

The library was Alphonse's domain. While he was working, Roy knew that any interference would be met with bare tolerance (if he was lucky) or a _very_ upset Alphonse. After stumbling in the first few times, he had learned that it was better for him to leave well enough alone.

Roy had a clear understanding about what his lover was doing, of course, but it was something that always went unsaid between them. Al knew that what he was doing was illegal, and Roy knew that Al didn't care. So... that, too, went unacknowledged.

That didn't help Roy's ego at all, though, nor was the fact that, for as much ashe loved Al, he was always going to be in second place. The sheer amount of time that Al spent in the library told him that much; until he got his brother back, he couldn't really settle down and relax, not in the way that Roy wanted him to.

So, every time the door to his library closed, Roy would go into his practice room, and relieve his frustration by incinerating everything burnable within. By _sheer coincidence_, these were usually cheap alchemy tomes.

Roy Mustang absolutely _hated_ the library.


	6. Abuse of Authority

**Drabble Rating:** G  
**Status:** 6/100  
**Word Count: **200  
**Theme:** Roy Alphonse #12: "Abuse of Authority"

* * *

"I need you, Roy Mustang." 

Roy raised an eyebrow at this; it was unusual enough for his lover to come into his office _while he was working_, but this... "So I gathered. What, exactly, do you want from me?"

"I... I need access to the Central Branch Library. I think there are some texts in there that have what I'm missing. Please?" Alphonse tried his best pleading tone; the one that, he was told, always worked on his brother.

Mustang _smirked_. "Only State Alchemists can gain access to the branch, you realize."

"I know."

"And I'm the only one you can trust not to reveal your plans."

"Yes. Please... I _need_ you to help me. Please?" Alphonse didn't care that he was begging; what he said was true, he _needed_ access to the confidential reports.

"Mm..." The Major General tapped the side of his desk. "If I do that, than Fullmetal will come back that much sooner. Not much of an incentive for me."

"But..."

"Tell me, Alphonse," he said, trying a different tactic, "What would you do to gain access?"

Al took a deep breath. "Anything. Absolutely anything."

"_Anything_, you say?" Roy's smirk only widened. "Now _that's _a proposition."


	7. Kiss

**Drabble Rating:** PG-13  
**Status:** 7/100  
**Word Count: **200  
**Theme:** Uke Roy #5: "Kiss"

* * *

When the opportunity for pleasure presented itself, Roy _always _seized it with both hands. Or, rather, he had Alphonse seize him. "Kiss me," Roy had stipulated, "And I'll do your legwork for you."

And the boy was _good_, sweet and tender, with just a hint of hesitancy as he seized the older man's lips with his own. Normally it was Roy who claimed kisses, who initiated the contact.

That's why Roy found himself reclining on his chair, feeling the warmth radiating from Alphonse's tongue as he lapped against Roy's hardened lips. Why he let Alphonse take the lead, tilting his head up and opening his mouth so that the younger man could have full access with that wonderful tongue of his. Why Roy smiled as Al slowly explored his mouth, doing all of the work and making the older man hum in pleasure. Softly, the boy pulled them closer, deepening the touch and driving Roy mad with passion.

Why he groaned softly when the blond pulled away, Alphonse blushing and breathing heavily, yet obviously pleased with himself. Why he had enjoyed _every second_ of it.

One of Al's kisses in exchange for library research? Roy would call that a fair trade.


	8. A Walk

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 8/100  
**Word Count: **200  
**Theme:** Uke Roy #7: "A Walk"

* * *

Alphonse had been working for too long. _Far_ too long. As soon as Roy had returned with the library books, the boy had sealed himself into Roy's study, and hadn't come out for _days_.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Roy _burst_ into the study, pyrotex on and fingers poised to snap. "Alphonse Elric!" His one good eye snapped onto the target in question, and he barked, "Walk! Now!"

Alphonse mumbled, "Later. Important part."

Roy Mustang could, however, be _very_ persuasive. "So help me, Alphonse Elric, if you don't put down that book and take better care of yourself, I will _burn_ this study down!"

So it was that Alphonse found himself strolling through Central, under a considerable amount of duress. However, as he stretched aching legs and blinked in the mild weather, he found himself feeling much better. He and Roy chatted, studiously avoiding the subject of alchemy; random bits of conversation that were precious simply because they were so normal.

After a brief stop to eat, the two made their way back home, laughing and walking arm-in-arm. In the end, Alphonse was forced to admit, a walk with Roy Mustang was the best thing for him.


	9. Snow

**Drabble Rating:** G  
**Status:** 9/100  
**Word Count: **200  
**Theme:** Roy Al #18: "Snow"

* * *

Snow was much, much better than rain. Rain always put Roy on-edge and irritable. More than once, while they were walking through it, Alphonse could see Mustang scanning the street, his hand straying towards his holster.

But snow! Snow was soft and comforting, and it brought out Roy's inner child. That's why Alphonse made every excuse to get them outside when it snowed; especially when the snow was nicely packed and perfect for throwing.

Mustang's sense of decorum and dignity meant that he would never, _ever_ stoop to throwing snowballs. He was _far_ too grown-up to engage in snowball fights.

At least, until Alphonse struck first. As soon as the first snowball splattered against Roy's uniform, all bets were off; Roy didn't have the depth perception he used to, and his vision was limited, but he had _experience_ and _maturity_ on his side, which meant that, more often than not, he'd be returning two or three hits for every one Al got on him. Soon, snowballs started flying _everywhere_.

But Al always ended up winning, because he'd use alchemy toturn Royinto a snowman. Not that Roy minded, of course; he had _other_ victory conditions in mind.


	10. Jealousy

**Drabble Rating:** G  
**Status:** 10/100  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Theme:** Roy Al #7: "Jealousy"

* * *

"What," Roy jabbed a finger for emphasis, "Is _that?_"

"Edward." Al was gently petting a golden-furred kitten.

The older man gritted his teeth. "'Edward'?"

"It's just like him." Al could only smile as he kept stroking the kitten, attention focused on the purrs. "Small." The cat batted at his stomach in annoyance, and Al laughed. "See? Just like Brother!"

When Al made _him_ cook, though, and gave a portion to the _cat_, Roy made a decision. The feline wasn't _cute_, or _cuddly_, or anything like that. It was _evil_. Cunning, vicious, sharp-clawed _evil;_ that had stolen _his_ Alphonse.


	11. Dog and Cat

**Drabble Rating:** G  
**Status:** 11/100  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Roy Al #22: "Dog and Cat"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I realize that I haven't been the best about responding to reviews, and for that I apologize. I promise that I'll do better for the remaining nine-tenths of these drabbles.

Word of warning: to keep the notes from being larger than the story, I'll be responding via e-mail. Therefore, if I can't find an address...

* * *

It was _war_. Roy would share a lot of things, in the end, but he refused to share _his_ bed and _his_ lover with a mangy _feline_.

Matters exploded when Edward decided that he was hungry (at five o'clock in the _morning_,) and decided that Roy's fingers would be a lovely appetizer.

Mustang _flung_ Edward across the room, and began fumbling for his gloves. Just before he could put them on, though, Alphonse grabbed his arm. "Roy! Don't incinerate Edward!"

The older man growled. "Just a warning shot. I'll let him know who the man of the house is!" And with that, he ran after the cat, who had wisely decided to vacate the bedroom.

Alphonse sighed at the sounds of thumps, yowling, barked yelps of pain, and once, a snap of fingers. After a moment, Mustang returned to the room, bleeding from cuts on his hands and feet, but with a large smile on his face. "See? Good triumphs, and evil is sealed for another night."

As Roy tried to kiss him, Alphonse pushed him away, and hissed, "Down, boy! You've played enough today!" Mustang found it a cruel irony that he himself wound up sleeping on the floor.


	12. Animal Ears

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 12/100  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Uke Roy #6: "Animal Ears"

* * *

"Meow. Meow!"

Alphonse dropped his groceries. "Roy... what are you... wearing?"

Roy only smirked, and languidly stretched. The answer, obviously, was 'Not much.' A pair of black, fuzzy cat ears; an eyepatch; and a very _tight_ pair of leather shorts, black cat tail included.

"I hear that you're taking in strays." Roy rolled onto his back. "Surely you'd want tohave me? Already housebroken, with all my shots; I don't even scratch the furniture."

His mouth worked, but Alphonse simply couldn't come up with a response.

Slowly, _suggestively_, Roy licked his finger. "I only bite if you want me to, you know. I can be a very _loving_ pet. And I'm so _lonely_..."

"O-oh?" Alphonse blushed furiously at this point, but joked, "Sorry; _Roy_ won't let me keep more cats."

"No need to worry," Roy smoothly countered, "We're on _intimate_ terms."

The younger man finally caught his breath, and gave a predatory smile. "You'll have to wear a collar, you know. I'm a possessive owner. And we'll have to share baths."

"Is that all?"

"Hm... You'll have to convince me. I _do_ love two other men in my life."

"'Convince you'?" Roy smirked, one split-second before he pounced.


	13. Last Kiss

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 13/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Angst  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #14: "Last Kiss"

* * *

Roy didn't know what to say. His lover, his _angel_, was sitting by a large window, Edward curled up on his lap, a picture in his trembling hands. It was carefully tilted away, so that the tears wouldn't smudge it.

It was a picture of the two Elrics when they were still children. Edward, the _human_ Edward, had just blown out all of the candles on his cake; Alphonse was giving him a light peck on the cheek, and both were blushing.

"That was the last time I ever kissed him... I'm sorry, Brother. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me..."


	14. It's Begun

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 14/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Drama  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #28: "It's Begun"

* * *

"We knew that this day would come, Alphonse." Roy was packing his suitcases, his uniform freshly pressed starched. "There's no point in crying over it."

"I'm not crying!" The tears in Al's eyes betrayed him, though. "I... I just want you to come back, all right? Safe and sound?"

"You're being silly. Of course I'll come back; this is as close to paradise that a pervert like me is going to get. It's not like there are any other angels that would put up with me." Roy kissed his lover on the cheek, and added, "When I get back, I'm going to treat you to the best dinner you've ever had. Then we'll have a nice moonlit stroll, and we can forget all about this... all right?"

Alphonse wrapped his arms around Mustang. "I'm... going to miss you."

Roy dropped his suitcase, and returned the embrace. "I know. I'm going to miss you, too. But I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Roy... why did the war with Drachma ever have to resume? Why can't we just live in peace?"

The older man sighed. "Because there are too many that want death. Not everyone is perfect like you, Alphonse."


	15. Not Letting Go

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 15/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Drama  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Theme:** Uke Roy #3: "Not Letting Go"

* * *

"Alphonse, you have to let go! You're not making this any easier for either of us!" Roy squirmed as he tried to escape from Al's grip, all to no avail. "The sooner you let go, the sooner I can solve the Drachma problem!"

"Don't lie." Al buried his face into Roy's chest, crying softly. "I've heard that too many times to believe it now. Every time I let go, someone dies! Mom... Brother... I don't want to lose you, too!"

Roy sighed, and wrapped his arms around Alphonse. "I won't let anyone kill me, Alphonse. I will _never_ let go."


	16. Sigh

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 16/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Drama  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #15: "Sigh"

* * *

Roy could only sigh as he snapped his fingers once more. Another explosion of fire and energy, another Drachman formation scattered by the raw power of alchemy.

"General?" It was Colonel Armstrong, shirt off and with a sheen of sweat. "What is the matter?"

Roy sighed. "I just want this battle to be over with. I want the Drachmans to give up and go _home_!"

"I suppose it is not your home that you want, but Alphonse?"

"...yes. I want to go back to Alphonse. Is that so bad, Colonel?"

Armstrong could only sigh. "Perhaps it will be, sir."


	17. Distance

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 17/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Drama  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #37: "Distance"

* * *

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Yes, General?"

Roy looked up to the stars. Why were they so much brighter, here in the Briggs Mountains? "How far away is Central?"

"Approximately nine hundred and seventy-four miles, sir. Why do you ask?"

"No... nothing, really."

After a moment's pause, Hawkeye's glare broke down Mustang's resistance. "I was just thinking, Lieutenant... Even when I'm right next to Alphonse, it seems that I'm not actually that _close_ to him. He... keeps holding something back. What could it be?"

"I wouldn't know, sir." Hawkeye's voice was precise, but with just a hint of bitterness. "He's _your_ lover."


	18. Flower

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 18/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Fluff  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #13: "Flower"

* * *

It was a white rose. White, pure, and unspoiled; even after so many miles. _Perfect_, in its own way. Like undriven snow or an unobscured star or...

Roy was running out of sentimental metaphors. He had received his fair share of flowers in the past, of course, and had _certainly_ doled out many of them... but they were always red. Red as sin, or as blood. He wound up discarding them as soon as their purpose was completed.

_Then again_, he mused, _I've never received a flower from someone like Alphonse Elric before._

He would _definitely _be keeping this one.


	19. Back

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 19/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Fluff  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #22: "Back"

* * *

Roy was finally home. Like a conquering hero, he came with the spoils of victory; namely, some well-deserved vacation leave, and the promise of demobilization for some time. 

He fumbled with the lock. After a moment, he managed to get the door open, and called out, "Alphonse! I'm back!"

Perhaps five seconds later, the boy appeared, _dashing_ down the hallway in utter abandon. "Roy!" He glomped the older man, pressing close and smothering Roy with kisses. "You're back! You're back! You're really back!"

Roy finally pulled Alphonse back, and smiled. "I am. I promise that I won't leave anytime soon."


	20. Binds

**Drabble Rating:** PG-13  
**Status:** 20/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Smut(ish)  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #30: "Binds/Shackles"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hikaru Tsukiyono, I tried to send you an e-mail, but got the mailer daemon. To answer the main point... yes, I am on livejournal: username, "jade(underscore)pen", just like here. I'm honored that you've heard of me before.

* * *

Roy had not anticipated the sight that awaited him in the bedroom. His normally sedate and romantic lover was naked, lubricated, and ready; shackled to their bed. As soon as he walked in, the boy gave a mockingly disdainful look. "The famous Major General Mustang. You've returned." 

"Alphonse..." Roy's gaze constantly roamed across his lover's body, drinking in the view. "What are you doing?"

"Pleading won't do you any good." Alphonse laughed. "You may have captured me months ago, but I'll never talk. You won't have your way with me!"

Despite his bravado, though, Alphonse shivered when Roy laid down next to him. The older man gave a single smirk. "Oh. So you're playing _that_ game, are you?" He rested his hand on Al's hip, and smiled as the boy squirmed. "Completely in my power, and still trying to act tough?"

Al gave a light tug on the shackles, and spread his legs. "It'll take more than words to make this a successful interrogation, you know."

"Oh, I know. And I'm _always_ successful."

Afterwards, Roy noted that he might have missed something between the moans of pleasure. He'd have to repeat the interrogation... possibly several times, _just_ to be sure.


	21. After One Year

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 21/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Introspective  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #3: "After One Year"

* * *

"What's the matter, Alphonse?" Roy looked concerned: despite the luxuriant restaurant he had taken Al to for their one-year anniversary... the boy was so _melancholy_. 

"I'm... sorry. I was just thinking about Brother." He offered a sheepish smile. "I don't know if he's enjoying himself or not... or if he's still alive."

Roy easily pulled the boy into an embrace, knowing how much Edward meant to his lover. "You're constantly getting nearer to him, Alphonse. So long as you don't give up, then you'll find him. And..." he smiled, "...I'll keep helping you. For as long as it takes."


	22. Usual Time

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 22/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Fluff  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Roy Alphonse #15: "Usual Time"

* * *

Every day, at half-past six, Roy Mustang would come back from his work. It didn't matter what other assignments were waiting his attention, or how much he was threatened: he _always_ came home at half-past six. And _woe_ unto the subordinate that tried to interfere with this.

A quarter until seven, Alphonse would put dinner on the table. It was _always_ hot, fresh, and absolutely delicious. Roy would often remark, in between bites, that he was the most blessed man in the world to be the only one Alphonse would cook for.

After dinner was cleared and cleaned, usually around the seven o'clock mark, the two would spend the rest of the day together. Sometimes Roy would put on a concert for Alphonse, or Alphonse would massage away the tension inevitably filling Roy... or they would simply sit and cuddle, talking about anything and everything.

It honestly didn't matter. So long as they had their time together, neither of them complained. It was the best time of the entire day. well... perhaps not the _best_ time.

Nine o'clock was the time they went to bed. However, they usually didn't go to _sleep_ until ten or even later. Usually.


	23. Whispering into the Ear

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 23/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Fluff  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Roy Alphonse #4: "Whispering into Ear"

* * *

Alphonse loved to cook. Not just because he was happy to _have_ a tongue, and that savoring delicious food was one of his favorite pleasures. Nor was it just because Roy _loved_ his cooking, and preferred eating at home to going out.

It was because cooking left him vulnerable. He'd get completely wrapped up in his culinary masterpieces... and he wouldn't notice when Roy entered the kitchen until the older man wrapped his arms around him, nuzzled his neck, and whispered into his ear, "What are you making this time?"

Alphonse would turn around, and whisper back, "Your favorites. Always."


	24. I'm Leaving Now

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 24/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Fluff  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #2: "I'm Leaving Now"

* * *

"Alphonse! I'm leaving!" Roy adjusted his uniform one last time, then headed for the door. 

"One minute!" Alphonse appeared around the corner, and offered Roy his black coat. "It might rain later today."

Roy simply smiled. "No need to worry about me so much, Alphonse."

"Mm..." Al wrapped the coat around Roy's shoulders, then pulled the man into a hug. "I know. I... love you, Roy Mustang."

The older man checked his watch, and sighed. "If I'm late, the Lieutenant will never let me hear the end of it." He bent over slightly, and kissed Alphonse. "I'm leaving now, Alphonse."


	25. Is It Love?

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 25/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Drama  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #32: "Is it Love?"

* * *

Alphonse couldn't concentrate. The diagrams he was viewing kept blurring from the tears in his eyes. He put the book down.

"Stupid Roy," he whispered to himself, "Can't he just say 'I love you'? Would it really kill him to say something like that?"

Of course, it wasn't just Roy's omission that got Alphonse so upset. It was more of the fact that, even though Alphonse loved Roy with a passion that almost reached his obsession to returning his brother... he honestly didn't know if Roy returned those feelings.

_After all,_ he sighed, _hasn't he done all of this before?_


	26. Idiot Couple

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 26/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Humor  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Theme:** Uke Roy #4: "Idiot Couple"

* * *

"What's the matter, Alphonse?" Roy frowned slightly. "I've never seen you mope during one of our walks."

The boy frowned. "Well... It's just that..."

"Yes?"

"I... I want to know that this is different from your other dates." Alphonse looked up, hopeful. "I want to do something to you that no one else ever has. Something... that would make you mine."

"I thought I was already yours." Roy smiled, bemused at Alphonse's concern. "What did you have in mind?"

Alphonse summoned up all of his courage, and kissed Roy Mustang. In the middle of Central. Where _anyone_ could see them.


	27. Love Triangle

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 27/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Humor  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Theme:** Roy Alphonse #19: "Love Triangle"

* * *

"How could you be so _foolish_, sir?" Hawkeye glanced around at Mustang's living room, then fixed her gaze back on him. "After finally getting an opportunity to advance... you nearly squander it with a stunt like that?" 

Roy sighed. "It... was foolish of me, I admit. But it was what Alphonse wanted, and we managed to explain it to the Investigation Department, right?"

"_I_ explained it." Hawkeye rubbed her temples. "It took a great deal of time and energy. _And_ I pulled every last favor that was owed to me. All of this for _you_."

"And I am grate- oh." Roy nervously smiled. "So that's the source of all this trouble?"

Her gaze could have melted steel. "Yes, _sir_. I do find it... infuriating, that you have slept with so many women, then switched to Alphonse as soon as my 'turn' was up." She grimaced. "Is it so wrong that I still love you, even when I know that he's the only person to turn you monogamous?"

A deep sigh. "I... wish I knew what to say. I value your friendship, Lieutenant... but there is nothing like _that_ between us."

She grew cold. "Let me explain the situation completely, _sir_."


	28. Ages

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 28/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Fluff/Angst (Depending on how you look at it)  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Uke Roy #11: "Age 21 Alphonse Age 36 Roy"

* * *

"Roy?" Alphonse cautiously entered the living room. Ever since Riza had left, Roy had remained there, and Al had only now mustered up the courage to see him. "Is... everything all right?"

"Of course not."

"Did... something happen?" Al advanced, being sure to keep in Roy's field of vision.

"Yes. The Lieutenant... reminded me of our position."

"Hm?" The young Elric blinked in confusion.

This caused Roy to sigh, and he cradled his head in his hands. "I'm _fifteen_ years older than you are, Alphonse."

"Yes, but there have been lots of romances between-"

"_However!_" Roy bitterly laughed. "Physically, you've lost four years. So that makes me _nineteen_ years older than you. I'm old enough to be your _father_. Easily old enough." He slowly began collapsing into the couch. "I was your brother's superior officer, and this all happened because you _needed_ me. I _seduced_ you!" He spat it out as though it poisoned him. "I've taken advantage of you, played games with you, and put you through so much. After all of that..."

Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around his neck, and Roy looked up to see Alphonse smiling. The young man simply whispered, "...I still _want_ you."


	29. Tactics

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 29/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Humor  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Uke Roy #15: "Tactics"

* * *

"All right." Alphonse pointed at a map that he had spread across the kitchen table. "We know that Riza's got Fury and Breda on constant surveillance. We also know that Havoc's on your side, and Farman's neutral." 

"Right. Though I believe he's more on my side since the Lieutenant took away some of his drinking time." Roy nodded, not surprised at Alphonse's analytical response.

"So... if we could get Havoc to draw away Fury, that leaves Breda, who we can outrun."

Roy added, "The Lieutenant herself will be busy with the sudden influx of orders from Headquarters. So that threat's neutralized..."

Alphonse quickly counted on his fingers, then smiled. "And I think I can get Armstrong to help us out, too. You got the reservations, right?"

Tapping his pocket, Roy nodded. Then, he slowly frowned. "Alphonse... arranging a date between the two of us should _not_ be more difficult than running the Drachman campaign."

The young man looked up, and smiled. "I know... but I think I like when you're commanding and taking charge. That makes it more fun when _I_ conquer _you_."

Despite himself, Roy had to laugh. "In the _bedroom_, perhaps. But leave the military to me."


	30. A Secret Date

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 30/100  
**Secondary Genre:** None  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Theme:** Roy Alphonse #9: "A Secret Date"

* * *

They knew it was a bad idea. Hawkeye really was looking out for them, and it wasn't fair to the other military personnel to use every resource available to block their attempts at surveillance.

Putting all that aside, the end result was well worth it. An uninterrupted night at Central's finest restaurant, with soft music and wonderful food...

But the best part wasn't the ambiance. Alphonse got to see Roy Mustang as happy and triumphant as he had ever seen.

_It suits him, _the boy thought. _He should be as happy to be with me as I am with him._


	31. Memories

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 31/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Introspection/Angst  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Warning:** Spoilers for episode 25  
**Theme:** Original #2: "Memories"

* * *

It had to be fate. Somehow, the two of them had wound up in Central's cemetary, and Roy's wandering feet took him straight to one of the tombstones. He already knew, the words were seared into him, what it said. 

"Brigadier General Maes Hughes. Greater love has no man than this." Roy's voice had an almost reverent tone to it.

Alphonse slowly looked at Roy, a confused expression on his face. "Did I... know this person? I feel like I should know him, for some reason..."

"That's right, you don't remember." Roy gave a sad smile. "I'll tell you more about him when we get home. But... he was an incredible man. I still miss him."

"Oh..." Alphonse frowned slightly. "Were... you and he..."

Roy blinked in confusion, then slowly shook his head. "No... it wasn't like that. We were best friends... and he was the best fellow officer that I've ever known. Besides," he added, with a constrained chuckle, "he wanted me to get married."

_I'm sorry, old friend,_ Roy thought, as he offered a salute, _Iwon't be able to fulfill your last request. But... somehow, I don't think you'd mind._

He left one white flower on the grave.


	32. Name

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 32/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Humor  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #26: "Name"

* * *

"Roy? I have a question for you." Alphonse looked up from one of his books. 

"Go ahead." Roy quirked an eyebrow.

"Well... I was thinking about what you said, that Mr. Hughes wanted to see you get married."

"That's true," the Major General took a drink of his coffee. "But it isn't possible."

Alphonse gave a small smile. "No... but we're close enough, right? I mean... we're _almost_ like a couple."

Roy was getting worried. "And you're telling me this now, because...?"

"I think you should change your last name! 'Roy Elric.' It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

The older man spewed his coffee in shock. After a moment, he managed, "Absolutely _not_!"

Alphonse laughed. "Well, I suppose that since you're usually on top, it would be the other way around. 'Alphonse Mustang' doesn't sound too bad."

"No, there is _not_ going to be-"

"On the other hand," Alphonse mused, "I don't think Brother would want to be your brother-in-law, so... no marriage." A small smile. "It would have been interesting to see how everyone would have reacted, though..."

Roy's turn to joke about the situation. "No wedding! But... we _can_ still have a honeymoon."


	33. Notes

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 33/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Introspection  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #11: "Notebook/Notes"

* * *

He had put Alphonse to bed. Considering how... insatiable, the boy had been during the night's activities, Roy knew that he was going to have the house all to himself. So... he indulged in something he rarely got to do.

He sneaked into the library, and opened Alphonse's notebook. His private journal, where he kept all of his thoughts, no matter how small. After he had lost his memory, he wanted to have some way of _remembering_.

It was also where he kept his notes on alchemy. Roy, of course, never asked the boy what he was researching; as a State Alchemist, he needed to stay away from even the _suspicion_ of certain kinds of transmutations.

Roy was still shocked when he saw the latest notes in Alphonse's tidy, ever-neat hand. "I have found a way to bring Brother back to me. If I can create a suitable receptacle, I might be able to bring his soul through the Gate and bind it here. That would both restore his body and enable his return... I must find the way to do this. Taboo or not, legality or not. Brother is the most important thing in the _world_ to me."


	34. Workplace

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 34/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Humor  
**Word Count: **300  
**Theme:** Uke Roy #24: "At the Workplace"

* * *

"Never thought I'd see the day," Breda muttered, scribbling at reports, "The General's settled down. With a _kid_, no less."

"It isn't that bad." Fury softly smiled. "If they're both happy, then it's fine with me."

Farman frowned. "But with all of the stunts they've pulled... The Lieutenant and I have been pulling overtime to make sure there's no repurcussions."

"And he doesn't seem too grateful, either." Breda shrugged. "Seems to think that he just needs Alphonse, and the rest of us are-"

"It isn't like that." The Sergeant Major gave a nervous smile. "You have to admit that he's been under a lot of stress lately. I'm just glad he has someone that loves him like that."

"Maybe." Farman sighed. "But this relationship of his changes everything. Even the Lieutenant's different now."

"You mean her dates with Lieutenant Havoc?" Breda rubbed his stubble thoughtfully. "Wonder if those two are going to be happy together now..."

"I just know that _I'm_ not going to be happy." Farman nearly threw his hands up in defeat. "How am I supposed to explain _three_ instances of fraternization?"

Fury gave a sad smile. "I kind of wish that I _could_ be charged with fraternization..."


	35. Drabble 35

**Drabble Rating:** PG-13  
**Status:** 35/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Humor  
**Word Count:** 400

* * *

"It's so long..." Roy's voice could barely be heard outside his office door, where all four of his male subordinates were now crouched, ears straining to catch every word he said. "...much longer than I would have expected, considering your size."

Alphonse's voice, also emanating from the office, answered, "W-well... Brother's was like that, too. Wasn't it?"

"It was." Roy sounded positively _amused_. "Though not as broad as yours, naturally. And his was curved. Even still, it was rather nice to handle, when he'd let me."

Fury gasped at this, and both Farman and Havoc clamped their hands over his mouth.

Alphonse's voice cut in. "C-_curved_? W-well... that is..." Embarrassed silence, followed by, "I... don't really remember what it looked like, and there aren't too many pictures that give me a full view..."

Roy answered, this time more gently, "It's even better _because_ it's different." Another brief pause. "You... shouldn't think as much about your brother. Not when it makes you neglect your loved ones."

"What?" Alphonse's voice was little more than a squeak.

"You are your own person. Comparing yourself, any part of yourself, to your brother is pointless." An even longer pause ensued, in which both men didn't know how to proceed. Finally, Roy gently asked, "Alphonse... would it be all right if I touched it?"

"What? W-well... I suppose... but be careful, it's still wet..." Breda had to staunch a nosebleed at the mental image. "...and... thank you. For taking care of it, I mean. It's a hassle to handle by myself..."

"My pleasure," Roy replied, "it's so soft now, I can't keep my hands away. I can't wait until we get home; I'll get to take care of it again."

"Why wait?" Alphonse's voice was a whisper, just barely audible. "I mean... if you stroke it for awhile, that should be enough... and your hands feel really good..."

Another pause, followed by Roy's low chuckle and a whispered, "All right. Just sit still and let me-"

It was at this point that all four men burst into Roy's office. Breda and Fury wanted to confirm their suspicions, whereas Farman wanted to prevent _another_ round of dealing with the Investigation Department. Havoc was dragged along when he tried to stop the other three. All of them were treated to the sight of Alphonse in Roy's lap, as the older man was gently stroking his...

* * *

**Theme:** Roy Edward #6: "Hair" 


	36. Confession

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 36/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Drama  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Theme:** Uke Roy #2: "Confession"

* * *

"Excuse me... Roy...?" Alphonse was tentative, almost painfully so, as he tried to get his lover's attention. This was much more difficult than usual, seeing as how Roy had turned his blind eye to the boy. After a moment, Al continued, "I was thinking about what you said earlier. About... neglecting my loved ones, and Brother, and..."

The boy's voice faltered. It was so _hard_ to keep talking when he couldn't even tell if Roy was listening! "I... I'm sorry."

A bit more harshly than usual, Roy answered, "It isn't an apology when you do nothing to change the situation."

"I know..." The boy took a deep breath, steeling himself. "But I don't have a choice! At first, I wanted to bring Brother back because I was lonely, and it didn't feel _right_ without him there! But now, I don't feel lonely anymore, and... and I'm afraid!" Before Roy could answer, Alphonse hurried on. "I'm afraid that if I don't get this done _soon_, then I'm not going to be able to keep doing it! It just doesn't seem as important when I'm with you, because you always do so much for me... It's so confusing! I worry that it won't be the same when I get Brother back, but I _want_ him back, but I don't want _you_ to be left out, but any time I mention _anything_ about Brother you get upset... and I don't know what to do to make it better!"

Roy simply gaped at the younger man, as Al caught his breath. That confession... meant more to him than he cared to admit. Just the thought that he could make Alphonse feel like that... that was all he needed. Gently, he said, "_That_ is more like it." He wrapped his arms around Alphonse, and _smiled_.


	37. Violate

**Drabble Rating:** PG-13  
**Status:** 37/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Smut-ish  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #42: "Violate"

* * *

After Alphonse's previous confession, Roy knew that he had to do something special for Alphonse. After all, he knew just how difficult it was to admit that, and he wanted to encourage a similar kind of truthfulness. Besides, it wasn't like _Roy_ wouldn't enjoy the experience.

Few people knew that Alphonse's hunger for sensation ran the _entire_ gamut. While the boy was always sweet and kind... the promise of feeling something new could supplant his kinder nature. Needless to say, Roy took merciless advantage of this information.

Afterwards, Roy would have to admit that the boy was a fast learner. He would never have guessed that those soft hands would be able to tie a gag and a blindfold so securely that he couldn't even _hope_ to remove them. Nor would he have anticipated Alphonse being so adept at using restraints. The older man _did_ guess, correctly, that his lover would be able to use a whip with the precise amount of force necessary to mix pleasure and pain together, so that both blinded eyes could see nothing but sparks dancing before them.

And, of course, Roy knew that Alphonse could make the process of being violated so much _fun_.


	38. Scratching with Nails

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 38/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Drama  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #34: "Scratching with Nails"

* * *

Havoc had no idea how this situation had developed. He had no idea what had made the normally-placid Alphonse Elric so furious that he had given up on using both his martial arts training and his alchemy. On the same token, he had no idea why Riza Hawkeye had stooped to the same level, neglecting her weaponry _and_ her military combat training in favor of raw force.

And he had _no_ idea why they were rolling on the floor, scratching and (he could have sworn) biting at each other like a pair of rabid cats. The one thing he _did_ know for certain was that he wasn't getting in the way; both individuals were _far_ more dangerous than himself.

Suddenly, Alphonse yelled, "Every time you speak with him, Roy always gets upset and sad! Just because he doesn't return your feelings doesn't mean that you can ruin his life like that!"

Equally furious, Hawkeye answered, "If he would refrain from announcing his _illicit_ relationship with you every week, I wouldn't have to interfere!"

_Ah_, Havoc mused, _it always comes back to Roy._ He took a drag on his cigarette, and could only give a melancholic smile as he saw the woman he loved and the young man that had earned his respect fighting each other like two children. _Wonder if he knows how good he's got it..._

Havoc, of course, didn't mind being second-place. Eventually, Hawkeye would return to him, and Alphonse would go to Roy, and everything would be right again.

"Why can't you just leave us alone? Roy's happy with this, and I'm happy with it, and it's not hurting anyone, so what's the matter?"

"If either of you would _listen_ to me, then you would know what the matter was! Let me repeat myself, _again_..."


	39. Clouds

**Drabble Rating:** G  
**Status:** 39/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Introspection  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #44: "Clouds"

* * *

"So." Roy found himself staring outside the living room window. More specifically, at the dark clouds that had gathered. "You and the Lieutenant... had a disagreement."

"Yes, sir." Alphonse, shirtless and bandaged, clasped both hands in front of himself.

"She told me what happened. As did Lieutenant Havoc." A pause, as his good eye narrowed. His scars were aching again, it would probably be raining later. "And several others." He ran a hand through his messy black hair. "You promised that you wouldn't argue with her."

"I know..." The boy looked at the ground, embarrassed. "But... she said such horrible things, and-"

"I didn't ask what _she_ did." Roy sighed. "If she bothers you, then tell me."

"But-!"

"No 'buts', Alphonse Elric!" He turned around, good eye narrowed. "Incidents like that can ruin both of our plans. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir..." After a moment, Alphonse tentatively asked, "But... when she said something like that... I couldn't help myself! I didn't know what I was doing, until... I..." He took a deep breath, and whispered, "I just... wanted to defend you..."

"I do not _need_ another to defend me. If you can not control yourself... then don't come to my office until you can. Understood?" He waited for Alphonse to give a nod, the boy too conflicted to say anything, before he muttered, "Dismissed. I need to be alone."

As Alphonse left, Roy turned back, and looked at the sky. Those clouds... they didn't have half of the worries he did. Not even a quarter. And yet, others would say he had the perfect life? _They obviously_, he thought to himself, _have never tried living with an Elric. It's quite difficult._

As he gazed at the darkening clouds, a brief frown crossed his face. _It looks like a storm's coming my way..._


	40. Secret

**Drabble Rating:** G  
**Status:** 40/100  
**Secondary Genre: **Angst  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Theme:** Uke Roy #20: "Secret"

* * *

Alphonse Elric had finally found it. After so many years, he had finally found a way to bring his brother home. Now, all he had to do was start the reaction.

"You don't want me to defend you...?" Alphonse sniffled as he traced the first array, one of many. "You... don't want _me_ ruining _your_ plans?"

He shivered in the cold, but forced himself to continue. "I'll... leave you alone." He nodded as he continued putting arrays on himself, offering his body in exchange for his brother's. "Just one look," he pleaded, "one glimpse of Brother's face..."


	41. Drabble 41

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 41/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Tragedy  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

"Perhaps," Roy Mustang mused as he headed home, "I shouldn't have been so forceful to Alphonse." He looked up to the skies, frowning as he saw the gathering storm. Rain would be breaking out any second, he'd really need to get home.

A frown crossed his face as he continued on. "Protecting people is just in his nature, so... I can hardly fault him. Perhaps it was all just a misunder-"

His voice trailed off as he saw a purple light shining from his own house. It was a transmutation of such magnitude that Roy instantly knew what was happening. As he broke out into a run, the storm finally broke out. Just like what had happened a few years earlier, he was going to be too late to stop a tragedy...

He tore through the house, dashing down the stairs into the basement. There, as he had feared, was a large transmutation array on the floor, a horrible _monstrosity_ that bore Edward's eyes and features... and Alphonse Elric.

Roy did what he could; he incinerated the creature before Alphonse could protest, and in the process, stopped the reaction. However, by that time, the boy had already lost his left...

* * *

**Theme:** Uke Roy #1: "Hand" 


	42. Holding Hands

**Drabble Rating:** G  
**Status:** 42/100  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Roy Al #6: "Holding Hands"

* * *

Roy tried to take rational stock of the situation. He tried to think clearly, but all he could see was Alphonse's face, twisted in pain and _disappointment_, the latter at the knowledge that he had failed so _utterly._

The older man scooped Alphonse into his arms. He had to get the boy to a hospital, that was the first step. There was one nearby, he could go there. It was within running distance, though at this point, _anywhere_ would be in Roy's running distance.

He ran out of his house and dashed down the street, not caring about the stinging rain or the shocked expressions of the few remaining pedestrians. Roy's mind, however, was going even faster than his feet.

He had to make up a story about what Alphonse had done. Perhaps... he could say that the boy had been attacked. Yes, attacked! Possibly by a serial killer! He'd have to send his entire unit to investigate, so that it would seem legitimate... He'd need to return to the house and alter its appearance to fit the story... erase the arrays...

...but first, he needed to make sure that he never let go of Alphonse's remaining hand. Never again.


	43. Grief

**Drabble Rating:** G  
**Status:** 43/100  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Uke Roy #9 "Grief"

* * *

Roy knew that, like himself, Winry was grieving. He knew that the young girl was confused and hurt, and concerned about what had happened. 

Despite that, Roy wished that she wouldn't vent her grief on him. Especially since everything she said was absolutely true.

"How _could_ you? You say that you love him, but you just stood by and let him continue his research? You _had_ to know what he was planning!"

"I did." _And I did nothing about it..._

"Because of _you_, he's hurt now, and all you can say is that you let it _happen_?"

_There's one other thing I can say..._ "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? _Sorry_? Do you honestly think that's good enough for what you did? How many people that I love are you going to hurt before you finally have enough?" Before Roy could answer, Winry lashed out, "Send Al here to Resembool. _Just_ Al. I don't want you interfering."

Roy shivered at those words. He knew, all too well, what Winry was talking about... But he couldn't just stand by as the one he loved was taken from him. He had fought to keep Alphonse with him, he wasn't going to surrender without a fight.


	44. Proposal

**Drabble Rating:** G  
**Status:** 44/100  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Theme:** Roy Al #24 "Proposal"

* * *

They had reached an impasse. Winry was adamant in her refusal to let Roy be with Alphonse while the automail was attached, and Roy was equally determined to go. Numerous phone calls, not all of which ended civilly, were exchanged about this. Finally, however, a compromise was reached.

"Just let me speak to him before the surgery, alone. He's the important thing right now, so if he still... _likes_ you," Roy noticed how Winry couldn't force the word 'love' out, "then I won't have any objections."

Roy had to accept. After all, Alphonse was the important thing to him, too.


	45. Telephone

**Drabble Rating:** G  
**Status:** 45/100  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Roy Ed #18: "Telephone"

* * *

The telephone, Roy decided, was mankind's best invention. It had cost Roy only one favor for the hospital staff to set one up in the hall outside Alphonse's room, so that Roy could continue to watch the boy, even if issues or complications arose.

Such as the one he now faced, speaking with Lieutenant Hawkeye. "Sir, are you certain that it had to be a killer that attacked him? There haven't been any reports of-"

"Isn't that where all serial killers start, with a single victim?" _A smooth lie,_ Roy thought.

But only for a moment. Hawkeye, in the same voice he had half-heard when he had lost his eye, promised, "...I'll find him, sir. No matter what it takes."

"Lieutenant?"

"It's unforgiveable to think that my words or actions could have lead to this event. If I had acted maturely, then he wouldn't have been estranged with you, and wouldn't have been walking alone, an easy target." She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Sir, please take care of Alphonse while he recovers. I know... that he needs you, more than I do. It was childish of me to be so selfish."

With that, the phone went dead.


	46. Drunk

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 46/100  
**Secondary Genre: **Drama  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Theme:** Uke Roy #14: "Drunk"

* * *

"So, here we are again." Roy was speaking to the half-drained bottle in his hand, and also to the chorus of empty ones on his table. "You and I... how many times have we done this?" 

No response, which Roy found infuriating. He wanted _voices, _he wanted _activity, _he wanted _something_ other than the all-consuming _silence_ that had fallen ever since Alphonse had left for Resembool. "I can always count on you to be there for me, can't I? No matter how much I hurt, _you'll_ make me feel better!"

More silence. Roy took another large drink from the bottle, still far too coherent for his tastes. "You're a lousy guest, though." He frowned. "'Takes two to dance,' didn't you know? I can't carry a conversation by myself."

Still no answer. Draining the bottle, Roy carelessly dropped it on the table. "Al would be scolding me right now. 'Roy Mustang, what are you doing? That's bad for you! Here, I'll make you some coffee, you get sobered up, and then...'" Roy's laughter, this time, was low and weak. "I don't know what he'd say next... Can't predict what he's going to do and I can't even protect him from himself... what kind of lover _am_ I?"

The bottles didn't respond. After a long pause, Roy tried to force himself to forget about Alphonse. "Come on! We can be just like old times! Just all of you and me, all night long, and who cares about tomorrow? It'll definitely be worse than today, so we can be like this all _week _if we want to!"

It _was_ just like old times. Roy Mustang tried to drown his sorrows in the low-class beer he had been used to long ago, but all that granted him was oblivion, not healing.


	47. You're Mean

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 47/100  
**Secondary Genre:** Drama  
**Word Count: **200  
**Theme:** Roy Alphonse #20: "You're Mean"

* * *

"So, Al..." Winry forced a smile onto her face as she walked into Alphonse's room. Like his brother before him, Alphonse was recovering rapidly from the automail surgery, which was why Winry felt confident enough to ask questions. "...how are you feeling?"

"Um... okay, I guess." Alphonse offered a small smile. "Doesn't hurt so much anymore, so... maybe we could get the hand installed soon? I kind of want to be on my way again."

"Where would you be going?"

"Well... I want to go back with Roy again, for one thing, and maybe-"

"But why?" Winry knelt by Alphonse's bedside, concern in her eyes. "He hurt you, didn't he? He let you do all of this... and now you want to go back to him? Alphonse, he's the reason you lost your hand to begin with! Why would you want to go back to someone like him?"

"That's... no, he's not! He wanted to stop me, but I didn't let him! If anyone's to blame for this... it's me, all right?"

"Alphonse... I know that you want to defend him, but if you think about it-"

"...You're a mean person! How could you possibly say that about my _lover_?"


	48. Automail

**Drabble Rating: **PG  
**Status:** 48/100  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Warning:** Mild gore- description of an operation  
**Theme:** Roy Edward #19: "Automail"

-----

It was one thing for a grown man to be on the operating table, but having _Alphonse_ there was unspeakably worse. Unlike his brother, Alphonse couldn't bear the agonizing ordeal quietly; the overwhelming pain Alphonse felt as the nerves were bundled and connected was met with one scream after another.

And there was the blood that spurted as she cut through scar tissue to the living flesh beneath. The glistening metal was coated with it and the smell nearly made her choke. For the second time, a man she loved as a brother was thrashing and writhing in pain because of her.

But the worst part wasn't the days-long surgery. The content of fevered dreams, cried out as he slept after the surgery, was what caused her heart to feel like it would break. Even though Alphonse couldn't remember his previous life while he was awake, while dreaming he recalled painful memory after painful memory, and Winry could only helplessly sit by as Alphonse suffered through unconsciousness.

The only happiness Alphonse alluded to was his love with Roy, the love that Roy _shared._ And it was that confession which put her hatred of the man in its proper perspective.


	49. Homeland

**Drabble Rating:** G  
**Status:** 49/100  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Secondary Genre: **Fluff  
**Theme:** Roy/Ed #5: "Homeland"

-----

It had been over five years since Roy had last been in Resembool, and nothing had changed. The rolling hills were still green and peacefully pastoral, the people still greeted his uniform with overt suspicion, and the Rockbell Mechanic Shop was still exactly where it had always been: on top of a hill, like a lighthouse in a sea of grass.

Well... no. One thing had changed. Now he had a guide to show him the sights, a friend to share his thoughts with... and in the same person, a lover to come home to. Alphonse had changed as well, sadder now and with gloves hiding his hands just as Edward had hidden his own, but there was still undeniable exuberance around him, the excitement and joy of life still flowing strong in the young man.

Now Resembool wasn't just a small town with small-minded people living their small lives. With Alphonse's enthusiastic descriptions and obvious happiness with the town, it felt rather homely, with a rustic charm Roy had never known he'd missed.

As yet another excursion into the fields concluded, and the two walked home, Roy made a vow. Someday... he'd show Alphonse i his /i homeland.


	50. Gentle Hands

**Drabble Rating:** PG  
**Status:** 50/100  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Theme:** Roy/Al #2: "Gentle/Kind Hands"

* * *

Roy had to admit, seeing Alphonse's automail was much worse than hearing about it. Seeing warm flesh give way to cold steel, and soft skin to hard metal, made the older man cringe.But even with automail, Alphonse's touch was still gentle. Perhaps even more than usual; Alphonse seemed to instinctively know how to move, how to avoid inflicting harm on others. No matter how distracted he was, he was always in complete control of that hand. Alphonse started remarking on how quickly he adjusted to unfeeling steel.

Roy didn't have the heart to tell him the likely reason. 


	51. Healing

**Drabble Rating: **PG  
**Status:** 51/100  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Secondary Genre: **Fluff  
**Theme:** Roy/Al #11, "Healing"

* * *

Few people who hadn't gone through the procedure knew what attaching automail really entailed. Contrary to popular opinion, the surgery itself was only the beginning of the pain: after that came endless bouts of rehabilitation for the body to acclimate to the new appendage; long nights of fever and pain as Alphonse's own body tried to reject the graft; frustration as the limb never seemed to work quite as well as Alphonse wanted it to; and even moments of utter panic, as the skin and muscle around the automail tore and only rapid action saved Alphonse's arm from becoming infected.

And through it all, Roy felt the burden of utter uselessness. Any time that Alphonse suffered, all he could do was alert Winry or Pinako and then get out of the way so they could work out a solution. Every cry of that soft voice as some new torture was inflicted only reminded Roy that he was entirely superfluous. 

He stayed anyway, though. Whenever Alphonse fell in pain, Roy was there to catch him. Roy was always there, and with his persistence, the healing process could finally begin... and eventually, in time, it would end successfully.


	52. I Want to Protect You

**Drabble Rating:** G  
**Status:** 52/100  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Roy/Al #8: "I Want to Protect You"

* * *

  
"No." Roy Mustang said it quietly, gently, yet firmly. His arms were firmly wrapped around Alphonse's shoulders, and he held the boy so close that he could smell the oil of the automail, but he wouldn't waver. "Promise me to never use alchemy to bring Edward back."

"But-"

"Promise me!" Roy's one eye glared at Alphonse, and the boy ducked his head, shying away from the sudden intensity.

No matter how many objections the boy raised, Roy stubbornly repeated his demand, and in the end Alphonse had to give in. Reluctantly, and it felt like a part of him died with every word, but he gave in. "...I promise. Never again, Mr. Mustang."

The silence lingered for some time, and was only broken when Roy softly whispered, "I did that for your own good, Alphonse. Believe me, I've only ever had your best interests in mind."

"...I know." The boy brought his glistening left hand up to the light, his bronze eyes watery and his voice trembling. "You just want to protect me, right? But I'm not a child anymore; please don't treat me like one."

But that was one promise that Roy couldn't make. Not to an Elric.


	53. Train

**Drabble Rating:** G  
**Status:** 53/100  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Secondary Genre: **Introspection  
**Theme:** Roy/Ed #10: "Train"

* * *

"Train the body to train the mind." Twice had Alphonse learned that lesson, and it was so deeply ingrained in his mind that he didn't think about it. It was as natural as breathing or eating; his body was out of shape, so he immediately strove to regain his strength.

That was why he found himself in the Rockbell's spacious front yard, sweat dotting his bare torso as he went through the innumerable forms of Izumi's fighting style.

But no matter how much he concentrated, he couldn't forget the deeply missed days when he had his brother to train with...


	54. Wretched

**Drabble Rating:** G  
**Status:** 54/100  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Secondary Genre: **Angst  
**Theme:** Roy/Ed #29: "Wretched/Heartless"

* * *

It was useless. No matter how hard he tried, Alphonse couldn't stop thinking about his brother. When he trained, his thoughts drifted to what he was missing. When he ate, his mind replaced the conversation around the table with the clear tone of his brother's voice. The loneliness he felt was palpable, an ache that followed him wherever he went and didn't let him have a moment's peace.

Even his dreams were filled with his brother. And what Alphonse truly found maddening was the simple fact that he didn't know whether what he saw were memories... or just dreams. And because of Roy's extorted promise, he'd never find out what the truth was.

That promise drove a wedge between himself and the others. More and more, he found himself wandering the vast fields around Resembool, desperately clinging on to the visions he had seen. Some nights he didn't bother going 'home'; he stayed out under the stars, wondering whether, somewhere, his dear brother was looking at the same sky and wondering about him.

And, especially, he found himself estranged from Roy. He didn't want to look in the face of the man who had taken his brother away from him.


	55. Promise

**Drabble Rating:** G  
**Status:** 55/100  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Theme:** Roy/Ed #16: "Promise"

* * *

"This has gone too far." Roy had found his lover in his usual haunt of a lonely field far outside of Resembool, and the cool evening air betrayed no sounds save for each other's voices. "Something has you upset; tell me what it is."

"...you already know." The boy frowned, walking past his lover with determined strides. "Just leave me alone."

The older man grabbed Alphonse's arm, yanking him back again. "Tell me," he insisted, "I haven't spent the last few weeks with you just to get rejected now."

When Alphonse spun around to meet Roy, though, his eyes were blazing with anger, something so alien to his normally-sweet features that the older man was stunned. His voice, too, was far more vehement than Roy could remember it being. "Just leave me alone!"

"...no." Roy held the boy tightly. "What's gotten you so upset?"

It took coaxing, but in the end, the matter came to the fore. That promise that Roy had forced Alphonse to agree to, and the pain and loneliness the young man now felt because of it, was finally revealed.

So, Roy whispered a new promise into Alphonse's ear. One that made the boy smile again.


	56. From Now On

**Drabble Rating:** PG-13  
**Status:** 56/100  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Secondary Genre: **Fluff  
**Theme:** Uke Roy #17: "From Now On"

* * *

The two of them were curled tightly around each other, intertwined and entangled and with absolutely nothing between them. Roy lazily grinned up at the handsome blond resting against his chest, one hand slowly running through Alphonse's long hair and the other gently petting the boy's muscular back. In the morning, he'd be so sore... but for now, the two of them were basking in each other's warmth, their conflict forgotten in the pleasure that they had gone without for so long. The world was right again...

...All because Roy had promised, "From now on, let's look for him together."


	57. Opportunity

**Drabble Rating:** G  
**Status:** 57/100  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Theme:** Roy/Ed #8: "Opportunity"

* * *

Alphonse found saying good-bye to be a familiar ritual, particularly with Winry and Pinako. He gave warm hugs to the both of them, reassuring smile on his face as he thanked them for everything they had done for him. He did that with every new and important opportunity.

But this time, there was a slight change. Winry pressed a maintenance kit into his hands and whispered, "Be careful, Al; I want you to come back, okay?"

"I will; I've got Roy, remember? I'll bring Brother back, too!"

He left with a smile, oblivious to Winry's heart-felt concern.


End file.
